Shape of My Heart
by Magelet1
Summary: BSB/TP songfic stories
1. Shape of My Heart

Shape of My Heart  
By Magelet  
  
Cleon made a terrible mistake, and he knew it, but there was no way he could take it back. The best thing he could   
do was try to forget he ever kissed her.  
  
Baby, please try to forgive me,  
Stay here, don't put out the glow.  
Hold me now, don't bother,  
If every minute it makes me weaker,  
You can save me from the man I've become.  
  
Cleon saw Kel run from the room as he entered, her eyes bursting with the tears her Yamani mask could not contain.   
It wrenched at his heart. He shouldn't have kissed that court lady. He couldn't even remember her name!  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done,  
I was tryin' to be someone.  
I played my part, but kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
"Kel." He said, rapping her door with his knuckles, he was almost trying not to cry himself. How could he be so   
stupid?   
"Go away." Was the muffled reply.  
"Kel. Please let me in. It's important." He heard her stumble over and twist the door knob, then stumble back to her   
bed and bury her face in a pillow.  
"I was trying to sleep, you know. I'm tired." She said through her pillow.  
  
Sadness is beautiful, loneliness is tragical,  
So help me, I can't win this war alone.  
Touch me now don't bother,  
If every second it makes me weaker,  
You can save me from the man I've become.  
  
"Kel, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I love you really. I don't even know the other girl's name."  
"Right. It's Katrina. The one Neal's been talking about the last week. Go away. I'm tired."  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done,  
I was tryin' to be someone.  
I played my part, but kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
"Kel, please. You're the only girl I could ever love. Come on." He pulled her up and into his lap as he sat on the   
edge of her bed. Her eyes were red and swollen. "I only wish I could prove it to you somehow." He kissed the top of her head   
lightly. She jerked away and turned away.  
  
I'm here, with my confession,  
Got nothin' to hide no more.  
I don't know where to start,  
But to show you the shape of my heart.  
  
"Cleon, I'm not stupid. You'll just go behind my back again. I can't trust you." She choked, "Leave."  
  
I'm lookin' back on the things I've done,  
I never wanna play the same old part,  
Or keep you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
"Kel, come on. I love you." He tugged her sleeve as she got up and walked across the room.  
"So you say. Now leave." Kel splashed cool water on her face, and the swelling and redness went down a lot. "Maybe   
I'll go see Neal, I can trust him, and maybe he'll have a way to heal my heart besides magic." She snapped bitterly.  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done,  
I was tryin' to be someone.  
I played my part, but kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
"Kel." He strode over to her as she swung her door open.  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done,  
I was tryin' to be someone.  
I played my part, but kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of   
  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her powerfully. He kicked the door shut, and threw her onto her bed.   
  
Show you the shape of  
My heart.  
  
After about half an hour of apologies, Cleon kissed her gently on the head. "I'll always love you."  
  
  



	2. Shining Star

Shining Star  
By Magelet (uh, and BSB)  
  
~ * ~  
You're my shining star, that is what you are   
There is no one like you baby.   
  
Cleon of Kennan had a lot in life. He was almost a knight - to take his Ordeal at Midwinter. He had, in his eyes, the   
most beautiful, perfect girl in the world, and great friends. Now he and Kel, his 'girlfriend', as the new term was, were   
sitting in the gardens at the palace near the roses. It was a beautiful summer evening. Roses heavily perfumed the warm air,   
and Kel had her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Angels everywhere, every time you're near   
You will always be my baby.  
  
Anytime she did anything like now, when she was as gentle as a kitten, and soft as a chick in its down Cleon could   
swear he saw her glowing, especially at night with starlight. Her face shone with peace, and her short brown hair (she had   
grown it out a bit recently) blew slightly in the warm nighttime breeze. Her eyes were shut, and she just was relaxed. He   
couldn't believe that he had almost messed this up by kissing Katrina, who, by the way, was now seeing Neal. (A/N-Katrina's   
a bit slutty)  
  
Baby when you do the things you do   
I wanna be close to you   
  
Kel opened her eyes, and saw Cleon's shining in bliss. He was smiling at her. She sat up and moved to adjust her   
shirt that was surely a mess after another strenuous day as squire to Lord Sir Raoul. She forgot that she was wearing a dress.   
It was her favorite dress; the worst part was the plummeting neckline, and one of her least favorite 'c' words, 'cleavage'.   
(The whore Katrina had plenty of it and her dresses were made to show it seductively.)   
  
Kissing me to feel your every move   
Baby I can never say how much   
  
The night was a bit chilly, but they were both together and warm. Cleon kissed the top of Kel's head when she turned   
her face downward once more. She loved him so much. He brought out all new emotions in her when he was around. Her crush on   
Neal had been one thing, but not this. He was so quiet tonight. What was he thinking about? Not being telepathic irked her   
sometimes, and now was one of them.   
  
I need your touch, I can't get enough  
Can't you know what you do turn me on, oh yeah  
  
Kel started to get up. It was getting late, but Cleon didn't care. All he wanted right now was to hold Kel in his   
arms. Make sure that no one could ever take her from him. He took her arm as she started to rise, and pulled her gently onto   
his lap murmuring his protest in her soft hair. She sighed and snuggled back into his chest. He loved it when she did that.   
He kept his arms, lax, around her waist and she leaned her head back once more onto his shoulder. It was a perfect night.  
  
You're my shining star, that is what you are   
There is no one like you baby.  
  
Kel reminded Cleon of the stars twinkling in the sky. So alike, but different; like Kel and other girls. So bright   
and lovely - like Kel. She was his star and his alone. Nothing could take her from him. If she got sick, she would be healed.   
If she died, he would die - mentally first, then physically shortly after. If she was happy, he was over-joyed, etc. She was   
perfect and all his. His perfect Kel Star.  
  
Angels everywhere, every time you're near   
You will always be my baby  
  
Cleon had a marvelous thought surface, one that he had toyed with for a while now. He had to ask a few questions   
first though. "Kel?" she tilted her head to show that she was listening. "If I died would you hate me?" Kel sat up and looked   
at him solemnly yet worriedly for a minute before shaking her head no with a confused look on her face. "What if I kept a   
secret from you?" she pondered a moment, then shook her head no again.  
  
Oh my my baby   
Baby you're as close as close can get.  
  
"What if I colored my hair purple and became best friends with Joren?" Again a pause and a shaking of her pretty head.   
Here was the kicker. "If I purposed to Katrina would you hate me?" Kel's face filled with horror and tears before it became   
stone - an incredulous, upset, stone. Slowly she stood up and shook her head. Starting towards the entrance to the palace   
closest to them. "Kel wait." Cleon said and she stopped moving, but covered her face with her hands and did not face him.  
  
And baby you know I let every single   
Part of me be yours ooh yeah.  
  
He stood up, strode over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Those were all strictly hypothetical. Way out of   
the reach of anything I'd do. Kel, I'd never purpose to that... that... never mind, I'm not going to say what I'd like to   
call her. There's only one girl for me. And right now she's going to come back over to the bench with me for a few more   
questions. I'll ask four regular questions, and one special one. My love will knew the real question when she hears it, but   
answer all of them truthfully.  
  
Doesn't matter if the phone might ring   
Cause I won't hear a thing  
  
They sat back at the bench, Cleon's hands around Kel's. "Do you love me?" they looked deep into each other's eyes,   
back into their very souls. Kel's pretty lips moved to form one of the few words that he so very much wanted to hear tonight.   
'Yes'. She flung her arms around Cleon and hugged him tightly as if she were squeezing the stuffing out of a child's stuffed   
toy. Cleon smiled at her.  
  
When I'm in your arms   
Can't you know what to do to turn me on oh baby  
  
Cleon broke the hug and once more took her hands so that he could look into her eyes again. "Do you ever wear jewelry   
of any kind?" Kel frowned at the odd question, not quite comprehending what he was getting at. She did answer his though,   
honestly. "A charm around my neck. All the time. My mother gave it to me a few years ago. It's for protection." That was the   
truth. It left things out, like what kind of charm it was, but did that really matter?  
  
You're my shining star, that is what you are   
There is no one like you baby, baby no  
  
Cleon's eyes were smiling, but the rest of his face was serious. "What is your favorite precious stone?" He already   
knew the answer to this, but it didn't hurt to ask. Kel searched her mind for a moment.   
  
"Blue diamond. Stronger and more beautiful than even black opals." Her cheeks tinged pink. Gods above she was so   
beautiful. He did not know how he had ever lived without her in his life.  
  
Angels everywhere, every time you're near   
You will always be my baby  
  
"Two more questions, then you're free to go. What do you think of this?" he leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't   
just a kiss; it was a kiss to end almost all kisses (he was saving that for later). There was fire, gentleness, passion, and   
trust in the kiss. It was also very long. They had to stop in order for her to answer.   
  
Kel looked flabbergasted. "Wow." Was her breathy, but soft reply. She grinned at him. He was the best kisser.  
  
Oh my my baby I've never been so satisfied   
With anything in my entire life  
  
"One last question Kel. Then we can go inside. For this one I'd like you to stand up over in front of the rose bushes.  
" She obeyed and he fumbled with his pocket. "Lady Keladry," he knelt in front of her, "will you marry me?" he presented her   
with a small but very pretty box. She gaped at him open-mouthed. He opened the lid of the box. Inside was a blue diamond band,  
slim and smooth as anything so that it would not hinder and movement of anything when she was working.   
  
Cause you are doin everything so right  
Oh oh baby, what what  
  
Her eyes glowed. She fell on her knees in front of him and kissed him in answer before exclaiming "Of course Cleon! I'  
d never say yes to anyone else! I love you!" Cleon stood up and pulled her with him. He put her back against her chest. He   
put his arms around her and slid the ring on her ring finger. A perfect fit. He had had it custom made (with a little help   
from Roald in more ways than financially). Now Kel was officially his (almost) forever.  
  
I've never been so satisfied   
With anything in my entire life  
  
They walked back inside and back to Cleon's room first, since it was the closest. "Wanna talk about anything?" He   
asked, pulling her inside his room with him. Kel shook her head and smiled, knowing what he really meant. Not tonight. She   
told him so. It was already late, and she would settle for her ring tonight. Besides, what if they didn't wake up in time in   
the morning and either of their knight-masters found them or found out. What if anyone else that could do real damage to her   
chance at knighthood found out? No they had to wait.   
  
Cause you are doin' everything so right   
Oh oh baby,  
Kel gave her fiancé a kiss goodnight and walked back to her room. She was excited and terrified. What would everyone   
(her friends) think of this? She resolved to keep her gloves on alt all times that she could so that no one could see her   
prided ring. She wanted to tell only certain people, so that only they would know. Her heart throbbed as she played with her   
ring. I was a perfect fit and a smooth cut - no facets that might cut her hand when gripping something tightly. Perfect.  
  
You're my shining star, that is what you are   
There is no one like you baby  
  
Cleon loved the fact that she was his - almost completely. No one would bother her; no one would hurt her in any way.   
Nothing would happen to his Kel. His thoughts of her radiated in his mind making it a bit hard for him to sleep. She was   
right - of course, about tonight. They couldn't risk anyone finding out before they were ready to tell them. If some one   
noticed the ring, Kel could either make up a lie and switch fingers temporarily or tell them the truth in private. It was up   
to her. She'd choose well.  
  
Angels everywhere, every time you're near   
You will always be my baby  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Kel decided to eat with her left hand only. It was interesting to watch. She seemed a   
bit self-conscious about something and to her friends, who were all together, come back for midwinter, it was odd. Roald   
raised an eyebrow at Cleon who nodded and smiled. No one had any idea what that was about. Or Kel's odd behavior for that   
matter. The meal was over. Kel had been silent all morning so far. Neal grabbed her left elbow and pulled her up, grabbing   
her hand, yanking her towards the practice courts with a 'come on, Kel.'  
  
Oh my my baby   
You're my shining star, oh yes you are  
  
Kel sucked in her breath and said that she had to get something from her room. Pulling her hand away, she walked,   
quickly, towards her room. Once she got there, she pulled on some light-weight gloves that would give her a good grip on   
everything since her hands would get sweaty in the heat (well, that was their initial use). Kel prayed to the goddess that   
Neal had noticed nothing of her ring.  
  
There is no one like you baby   
Angels everywhere, every time you're near   
You will always be my baby  
  
Neal thought was he walked to the practice courts. What had made her run off like that? Was it just in his mind or   
did he feel something smooth in Kel's hand? She was so quiet - what was she thinking about? Maybe Katrina would know. She was   
a girl; maybe it was a girl thing. Maybe Cleon knew, he and Roald seemed to know something no one else did. What was with all   
of this odd behavior? They hadn't grown apart a squires, would they on the eve on knighthood?  
  
You know that I adore you   
Wanna be there everyday for you  
  
Lord Sir Raoul was a pretty loose knight-master. Kel would have time to take to Neal about the engagement. How would   
Neal react? For that matter, how would Lord Sir Raoul react? This was all very confusing. Cleon shouldn't care if she told   
either of them, they would need to know, and find out anyway. She left her room and headed towards the courts. Thinking Neal   
should know by now that she would beat him unless the Lioness had taught him another trick.  
  
Satisfy your every needs my baby, baby   
You know that I adore you  
  
Cleon had an idea of how to tell everyone at once. He, with Roald's help, gathered everyone. They got everyone that   
would need to know except Kel's knight-master. They all went to an empty practice court and joined Neal who was waiting on   
Kel. Cleon went to go find her and explain what they were going to do right now. He was a bit nervous - how would they all   
react? Roald, though unbeknownst to Kel already knew and was happy for them, but that was Roald for you.   
  
Wanna be there everyday for you   
Satisfy your every needs my baby, baby.   
  
Kel bumped into Cleon about ¾ of the way there. He said that they should tell everyone at once. They already knew   
that he and Kel were 'boyfriend/girlfriend', but this still might surprise them enough to accidentally tell someone in their   
surprise if they alone were told. Kel thought this was a good idea, but she was almost shaking because she was a bit over-  
whelmed but happy. This was all very exciting.  
  
You're my shining star, that is what you are   
There is no one like you baby  
  
"Everyone," said Cleon, removing the glove from the hand he held, "I asked Kel to marry me and she accepted." Kel   
showed them her ring in all its sapphire-blue-diamond glory. This was something she'd never forget - telling her friends   
about the best thing in her life. Cleon and Kel were almost bursting with happiness, but could do nothing but smile and laugh   
at their friend's reactions.  
  
Angels everywhere, every time you're near   
You will always be my baby, baby.  
  
Jaws dropped, eyes stared unbelievingly. The happy couple and Roald just smiled at the reactions of their friends and   
in their happiness.  
  
~ * ~  
A/N: No offence to any Katrina s out there. There was a reason that I picked that name.  



End file.
